


The Hogwarts Purim Seuda.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Jewish AU, Jewish Hogwarts, Megillah 7b, Purim, Tumblr Fic, Yinglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/87044090320/feministjewishfangirl-thegeekyblonde-thats">Response fic</a> to:</p><blockquote>
  <p><a class="tumblr_blog" href="http://thegeekyblonde.tumblr.com/post/86927792753">thegeekyblonde</a>:</p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>that’s an interesting argument about how everyone’s christian in harry potter but have u considered: jewish wizards on purim </p>
  </blockquote>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Purim Seuda.

It once happened that at the Hogwarts Seuda, after the spiel was mercifully completed and before the d'var torah ended in thrown fruit, that Dumbledore stood up from the Professors table.

"Rabosai," he proclaimed, "We have heard often of alcohol on Purim, but I did not understand its true severity until I met a man from Chelm, who would dress as a Jedi Master and would drink until he became a Sith Lord! Because, he would say: ad d'lo Yoda."

The Professors booed.

"And alas for Grindelwald, he was stuck that way! Good shabbos, good yuntif, and a freilichen chanuka." Dumbledore bowed and sat down.


End file.
